


Broken Wish

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, basically its such a bunch of sad and idk why im doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his vision darkened to black, all he could faintly make out was her crimson eyes stained with thick, crystal clear tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wish

  Her tears were all that he saw.  
  
  Coughs rasped out from torn lips. Blood spurted out through a sliced throat. His vision was a blur. His thoughts were a haze. The prince tried to move, to speak, yet none of that happened for all he could do was lie in a pool of his own blood.  
  
  All he could do was stare at the broken face of his beloved.  
  
  “I-I’m- s-s-s-sor…ry…”  
  
  Her voice was a raspy, croaky wheeze.   
  
  “I’m-sorry…I-I’m s-rr-y-”  
  
  Her voice began to fade at each weakening breath.  
  
  While vision started to split into two, he managed to twitch an inch of his mouth. “-ank…” It was a murmur, a breathy, dying whisper. “-y…y-u-” Not another peep lulled out; his words were completely drained by the echoes of her wailing.  
  
  Before his vision darkened to black, all he could faintly make out was her crimson eyes stained with thick, crystal clear tears.  
  
\---  
  
  “-aku…mi…”  
  
  The moment he opened his eyes, the first thing Takumi realized was a wet, cold caress on his cheek.  
  
  “Taku…mi…?”  
  
  Again that voice lulled so closely, so lovingly. He felt soft fingers brush his left cheek. Those fingers then traced across his lower lip, causing the muscle to twitch and jut out as a response. Eyes twitching once, he felt his eyes slowly open.  
  
  The first thing he saw was a glorious shade of crimson.  
  
  “Takumi?” Unbeknownst to his woozy stupor, Kamui pressed her palms to the sides of his face and leaned closer. “Sweetie, are you okay?” Concern etched her heart to see tears stained the corners of his eyes. “Takumi? What’s wrong?” That concern tightened her chest, she gently tapped his right cheek. “Did something happen?”  
  
  _Her hand is warm._ That was the next thing that echoed in his brain.  
  
  Question by question were given out before he could register any form of language, let alone providing an answer. Silence still stitched his lips, Takumi slowly sat up. Tears no longer trickled from the corner of his eyes, yet some still dripped down his now reddening cheeks.   
  
  _Her hand is warm._ Over and over again that sentence rang clear. Vision still quite blurry and thrown at the sight of the bedsheet, Takumi only froze in place as he felt her palm slide from cheek to lower lip. _Her hand is warm…  
  
  “I-I’m- s-s-s-sor…ry…”_  
  
  His body flinched once at the memory of his nightmare.  
  
  “Takumi…”  
  
  Her voice was a chime, a melody, a soothing wish he so desperately needed to hear.   
  
  Slowly, finally, he looked to the side. The shade of startling crimson captivated him first, as it had always been since he first saw her. The line of her scar across her right eye was what caught his attention next, twisting knots in his stomach every time he witnessed such a painful mark. The curve of her frown remained clear in his vision, twitching guilt in his heart for ever forming such a shape.  
  
  The skin of her palm felt so soft, so warm, flushing out red in his cheeks and forming thicker tears in his eyes.  
  
 Dumbly he gawked at her. Slowly his dumbfounded gaze lowered. Each eyelid fluttered shut, and Takumi took that brief moment of darkness to take a deep, shaky breath. Nude lips quivered slightly, so the prince quickly nipped the insides of his mouth. Again he took a deep breath. Again he exhaled after every beat of his heart.   
  
  “Takumi…”  
  
  The corners of his eyes felt wetter.  
  
  Without a word, Takumi reached for her left hand. Cold fingers brushed the back of it. His right hand shaking, Takumi stiffened immediately as he wrapped his fingers around her own. Gently he gave them a squeeze, grip firm yet careful. His left hand curled to a tight fist, clutching the bedsheet until nails dug deep into the soft material.  
  
  “Kam _ui…_ ” Finally his voice croaked.  
  
  Another breath slipped weakly through his mouth. “I…” When he looked at her, Gods, he so often forgot just how enamoured he was with her.  
  
  He loved her. He loved her so, so much.  
  
  No matter how much he looked at her, how much he thought of her, everything merely strengthened his undying, unwavering, purest love for her.  
  
  And Takumi knew, no matter what may happen, no matter what the consequences may fall, even if something were to happen to him, all that mattered was her safety; all that mattered was her life.  
  
  “I…” Again he peeped a squeak, voice barely a whisper if it weren’t for her sharp hearing. Takumi only stared as Kamui eyed in concern. Both her eyebrows were knitted together, surprisingly itching a chuckle in his dry throat.  
  
  Unlike the nightmare, her crimson eyes were faint of tears.  
  
  “I love you…” Those words slurred out without a thought. Cheeks were quickly flushed in red, but Takumi didn’t give a damn. Hell, he kept his gaze on her, sunset orange eyes fixed on no one but her. Not once did he look away. Not once did his attention break from her presence. “I love you so much…” Slowly he brought her left hand to his lips, brushing the semi-callous skin with feathery kisses.   
  
  Kamui only stood before him, shock and bafflement holding her still. She only blinked as Takumi kissed her palm, her wrist. Heat began to trace over her cheeks. Heartbeat began to pick up its manic speed.   
  
  “Kamui…”  
  
  His breath brushed her wrist, sending delightful shivers down her spine. “Y-Yes, Takumi?” While concern still etched her heart, another part of her did feel nervous at the sudden affection he was giving.  
  
  “Can you…promise me something?”  
  
  Confusion then bubbled inside her head. “Promise what?” Slowly Kamui leaned closer, trying to get a good look at him. But after a second, she flinched back once she felt a single tug.  
  
  “A promise…” Gaze torn away and given to the sight of her left arm, Takumi gently pulled her again. “If…If there was another world where…” A single tear trickled down his cheek. “Where I k-killed you…”   
  
  Kamui could actually feel her heart stop for a second.  
  
  Distracted by his own sorrow, Takumi rested his forehead on her chest. Left and right he weakly nuzzled. The beat of her heart was melody to his ears. The feel of her skin was heavenly to his touch. _She’s warm…_ “Please…” _She’s warm…_ “Please kill me to stop me…” His hand still holding her left wrist, Takumi pressed a chaste kiss to the spot in the middle of her breasts. The memory of his nightmare was now merely a flicker, yet the prince still shuddered and whimpered at the image of red staining his thoughts.  
  
  Distracted by his own sorrow, Takumi didn’t even realize her free hand that was reaching toward him.  
  
  “Please-”  
  
  Words broke to shocked silence once he felt his left cheek being roughly pinched.  
  
 “A-Ack!” Now fully awake by the sudden pain, Takumi cocked his head upwards in her direction. Black pupils now widened at the clear vision. Tears no longer stained his eyes and cheeks, though now Takumi only wished that his face was still wet so her fingers would slip away from him.  
  
  “Y-You…”  
  
  While he struggled to avoid the growing pain, the prince only groaned louder at her other hand pinching his right cheek. “Ka-a-” Gods, he felt like his face was about to be stretched wide if she didn’t let go soon. “He-e-t gho-!”  
  
  “H-How… _dare!_ ”  
  
  Just when he was started to grow annoyed, Takumi instead gaped in stupor at her seething scream.  
  
  “How dare…” Lowly she then growled. “How…How d-are…” Head lowered and royal blue bangs shielding her face, Kamui tightly clenched her sharp fangs. “You…Y-ou…” The more she tried to speak, the more incomprehensible it became. “Sa-Saying such t-things…” Her words shattered into pieces. Her body shook madly from head to toe.  
  
  “You.” Bitterly she seethed through gritted teeth. “Have-” Her grip on his cheeks loosened and finally released, Kamui shot her head in his direction, “-you ever thought how I feel when you say stuff like that?!” Quickly her hands moved to his shoulders, slender fingers clutching into the materials of his jinbei.  
  
  Not even giving him a chance to explain, Kamui continued, “I don’t want to lose you!” Madly she shook her head once. “I can’t lose you!” Furiously she stomped one foot. “What makes you think I’d be willing to ki-” Gods, just saying the word tasted like poison in her throat. “W-What makes you t-think…”  
  
  Fury doused by woe, Kamui firmly nipped the insides of her mouth.  
  
  Takumi only gawked in silence. Stupor, bafflement, shock, speechlessness, everything was a whirlwind of emotions in his heart and mind.  
  
  “I c _an’t-_ ”  
  
  He heard her voice crack; it hurt him.  
  
  “I j-just ca-an’t…”  
  
  He felt her body shiver; it ruined him.  
  
  He gulped once, twice. But once again, before he could manage a sound or an action, Takumi only froze in his seat once Kamui leaned for a hug.  
  
  “I love you, Takumi…” Her voice was a desperate whisper into his left ear. “I love you so…so much…” Her hug was shamelessly tight around his neck.  
  
  “You mean the world to me… And I need you…”  
  
  _“I need you…”_  
  
  Those words echoed loud and clear in his brain.  
  
  He felt as if his heart had stopped. He felt as if his world had halted. Sunset orange eyes gawked dumbly at the wall. Slow, shaky breaths slipped in and out through his nostrils.  
  
  He then slowly peeked at her.  
  
  _“I need you…”_  
  
  His eyes began to feel wet again.  
  
  Though this time, unlike minutes ago, a smile actually twitched the corners of his mouth.   
  
  Without a single word, Takumi wrapped his arms around her. His right hand caressed her back in slow, gentle strokes. His left hand rested on her head, fingers threading through the soft, royal blue strands.  
  
  _“I need you…”_ Her words were an epiphany. _“I need you…”_ A prayer. _“I need you…”_ A beacon of hope he so desperately needed.  
  
  _She’s warm…  
  
  Drip…drip…_  
  
  As tears once again trickled down his cheeks, Takumi pulled her closer and weakly nuzzled her left shoulder.  
  
  Though as his eyes closed and his heartbeat slowly picked its even pace, he finally managed a small smile.  
  
 __ **END**

**Author's Note:**

> hello children its suffer time


End file.
